Travesuras en palacio
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Ambos presos de un matrimonio que maldicen con toda su alma, deberán buscar una manera de ser feliz… Y Tigresa la ha encontrado en un apuesto panda de ojos color jade
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien… Últimamente estoy escribiendo demasiado, consecuencia de las vacaciones, y ahora tengo un montón de capítulos de historias que no he subido… Aquí una. No será nada largo, ni muy elaborado, tan solo un pequeño relato (de cuatro o cinco capítulos) que idee una de estas noches, mientras hablaba con el amor de mi vida… (No, Gerald, contigo no, aunque tienes algo del crédito)**

**Ahora, si… **

**¿Qué pasa si con quien te has casado, no resulta ser quien piensas, si el hombre aquel que estará junto a ti hasta la muerte no es quien tu amas?... Tigresa no ama a Jian. Jian no ama a Tigresa. Ambos se odian y su trato ya ni siquiera es cordial. **

**Ambos presos de un matrimonio que maldicen con toda su alma, deberán buscar una manera de ser feliz… Y Tigresa la ha encontrado en un apuesto panda de ojos color jade. **

**Tigresa pasa sus tardes en los brazos del General Po y las noches en el frío lecho que es obligada a compartir con su esposo. Pero no importa. No mientras que, al día siguiente, vuelva a ver la cálida mirada de su amante… Del único hombre que ama. **

**Lástima que las cosas no siempre son como una las quiere. **

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_La leña de la chimenea se había consumido y el fuego llevaba horas de haberse extinguido, pero las gruesas mantas que les cubría les mantenían cálidos… eso y el cálido placer de sus cuerpos._

_Las robustas manos masculinas se tensaron en torno a su cadera, dejando moradas marcas en su piel._

_Su espalda se arqueó. Sus garras se clavaron en la cama, a ambos lados de la cabeza de su amante._

_El orgasmo les golpeó a ambos con fuerza, demoledor, satisfactorio, elevándolos hasta el sin límites del cielo y arrancando sonoros alaridos de sus labios. El tiempo se detuvo, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Sus mentes se quedaron en blanco durante un par de minutos, ocupadas únicamente en aquel oscuro y adictivo placer que uno siente al hacer lo indebido, al caer en aquello que tanto les tienta._

_Los brillantes ojos color jade observaron con devoción a aquella diosa que tenía montada sobre él, admirando cada rasgo felino de su rostro iluminado por la tenue y vacilante luz de las velas._

_Rieron. Risas cómplices… Risas de quienes acaban de cometer alguna travesura._

* * *

Tigresa levantó por unos segundos la mirada de su libro, observando a su marido caminar por la habitación. No le sorprendió que él se metiera a la cama, de espaldas a ella, sin siquiera un "buenas noches". No le sorprendió que, una vez más, no la tocara. Tampoco le importó.

Hacia un par de meses, aquel comportamiento hubiera sido un golpe a su orgullo. Se hubiera preguntado por qué su señor esposo ya no la veía tan atractiva.

Sin embargo, no creía que aquel fuera el problema. No. Es más, apostaría su corona a cualquier mujerzuela del pueblo a que el problema estaba en la poca confiable anatomía de su esposo.

El pensamiento arrancó una graciosa risilla de entre sus labios.

—Intento dormir —Gruñó el tigre blanco a su derecha.

Tigresa rodó los ojos.

—Y claro, cielo mío —Comentó, desinteresadamente, con la mirada en su libro— Si todo lo que haces en la cama es dormir.

El felino se enderezó de manera violenta.

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh, no se preocupe, señor mío —Respondió, bufona— Está usted disculpado.

—Puta.

Pero Tigresa no respondió al comentario. Miró de reojo a su esposo, el rey Jian, y dejó que la traviesa sonrisa curvara sus labios. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente… _Puta, _escuchó nuevamente.

¿Por qué puta? ¿Por buscar aquello que su esposo se negaba a darle? Era una mujer, no una roca. Tal vez él hubiera dejado atrás aquellas necesidades tan primas, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar su cuerpo marchitarse cual flor en invierno. No iba a entregarse a la castidad solo porque a su esposo no le daba la hombría ni siquiera para arrancarle un pobre y solitario suspiro.

Dejó el libro en su mesita de noche y apagó la última vez que iluminaba escasamente el cuarto. Se acomodó en su lugar, de espaldas a su esposo, y cerró los ojos… Aunque no para dormir precisamente.

Durante varias horas, sus pensamientos se concentraron en un par de ojos verdes, observándola con detenimiento desde las sombras de la habitación. Un par de manos, robustas y cálidas, recorriendo el contorno de su cuerpo. Unos delgados labios, besando hasta el último rincón de su piel… Y una voz ronca, repitiendo entre jadeos y gruñidos su nombre, venerándola cual diosa, evocándola.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya había amanecido y las cortinas habían sido echadas a un lado, dejando pasar la tenue luz solar que ofrecía la mañana de invierno.

—Buenos días, su majestad —Le saludó la cordial voz de Víbora, su doncella— hoy hace un buen día.

Tigresa esbozó una amable sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

Se desperezó en la cama y volteó la mirada hacia su derecha; tal como esperaba, el lugar de su esposo estaba vacío... Aunque no era algo que lamentara.

Con ayuda de su doncella, se colocó el corsé, amoldando su torso a una figura mucho más curvilínea, y vistió sus trajes. La tela era pesada e incómoda, pero el frío no le daba otra opción que aguantarse. Se calzó los zapatos de tacón y ya lista, salió de su habitación.

Las miradas de los guardias que custodiaban las distintas habitaciones seguían el sutil balancear de sus caderas junto al perezoso serpenteo de su rabo. Sin embargo, ella no se molestó ni siquiera en mirarles de reojo. Pasó a su lado, altiva, prepotente, ignorando sus existencias.

Llegó al salón principal y se sentó en su trono, a la derecha de su esposo.

El tigre blanco le dirigió una despectiva mirada, a la cual ella respondió con una altiva sonrisa.

—Veo que has encontrado con quien encamarte anoche —Soltó Tigresa, con ponzoña.

Jian rio.

—Gemías como puta en celo anoche —Le echó en cara— ¿A quién te follabas en sueños? ¿A alguno de los guardias?

—Seguramente a ti no.

Y dicho aquello, ambos esbozaron anchas y radiantes sonrisas ante el primer pueblerino que les reverenció, antes de presentar sus quejas… Saqueos, impuestos altos, problemas en las cosechas. Todo aquello les tocaba escuchar, para luego _prometer_ una pronta solución.

Jian parecía aburrido. Era claro su desagrado y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

Tigresa prestaba atención a cada palabra de aquellas personas. No era la reina solo para lucir elegantes vestidos y joyas de valores inimaginables. El pueblo le servía y ella debía corresponder.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un par de horas, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos viajarn un poco por otros rumbos, llevándola al día que le obligaron a vestir de blanco y caminar por aquel pasillo de alfombra roja. Su boda había sido arreglada, claro, como el de muchas otras mujeres de la realeza, con la diferencia de que a Tigresa realmente no le había importado en lo más mínimo. No, a ella le había dado igual.

Jian era apuesto, no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco iba a negar que fuera un hijo de puta (y no lo decía sólo porque la "honorable" madre del tigre blanco había manipulado más palos que Tarzan). Era despiadado y no tenía corazón alguno. Su único interés era contar cuantas joyas podía llevar en sus dedos y jactarse de todas las mujeres que tuvo alguna vez en su lecho. Simplemente repugnante.

Observó de reojo al tigre y la sonrisa le curvó los labios. Una sonrisa burlona y sabedora.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, amor mío? —Masculló Jian, con una falsa sonrisa.

—Oh —Tigresa rio— Solo intento recordar la última vez que se te paró… Fue hace ¿Un año? ¿Dos?

El tigre blanco gruñó.

Aquel gruñido trajo a Tigresa el recuerdo de una fría noche de invierno, en su primer año de casados; Él había estado bebiendo, ella no se quedó callada. Odiaba el mero olor de las bebidas alcohólicas, le hacía sentirse enferma. Jian, al perder la paciencia, intentó golpearla… Era algo que Tigresa jamás olvidaría, pero no por alguna marca o dolor, sino porque al día siguiente, su señor esposo despertó con un fuerte dolor en su estómago, un diente menos y ni un recuerdo de la golpiza que le propinó su esposa.

Aquel matrimonio se consumó con el único propósito de concebir un varón, un heredero a la corona. Durante aquel tiempo, Jian se portó como todo caballero con Tigresa… Pero los meses pasaban y ella no concebía, hasta que uno de los doctores la dio por estéril.

Desde entonces, Jian había renunciado siquiera a tocarla.

No hablaban más de lo necesario y cuando lo hacían, casi siempre terminaban en una discusión bastante violenta. Ambos gritaban y ambos eran perfectamente capaz de golpear al otro, sin importarles las circunstancias o el lugar donde estuvieran.

—_¡Salvaje! _—_Gritó el tigre blanco, con la mejilla surcada por profundos zarpazos._

_La gente les miraba, con una mezcla de asombro y miedo. Las madres habían cubierto los ojos de sus pequeños y un par de guardias sujetaban de los brazos a su reina, cuyas zarpas estaban cubiertas de sangre._

_—¡Marica! —Devolvió ella, escupiendo al suelo, con una pequeña cortada en su labio._

Aquel baile fue un infierno, aunque uno muy divertido; ¡Le había dado un zarpazo a Jian! Y él estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para recordarlo al día siguiente. Aunque, claro, luego tuvieron que salir a afrontar el escándalo que habían armado.

Lo cierto era que no se arrepentía de nada… y estaba segura que mucho menos lo hacía Jian.

No, ¡qué va! Lo hecho estaba hecho y de volver a estar en aquella situación, lo volvería a hacer.

Tigresa no era como todas las mujeres. No era débil, ni mucho menos sumisa ante los deseos de su "señor esposo". Sabía defenderse, sabía de política, sabía de estrategia. Todo lo que un macho pudiera saber, ella lo sabía y se aseguraba de ser dos veces más buena en ello. La Reina Tigresa, conocida por su voz, por la fuerza de su mirada y la firmeza de su actuar.

A ella se atribuía la victoria de su ejército en las guerras. A ella se atribuía la riqueza que abundaba en su pueblo. A ella se atribuía muchas cosas… y Jian odiaba eso. Odiaba verse superado por una mujer, mucho más si esa mujer era su esposa.

—_Limítate a cumplir como mujer y hazte a un lado _—Había dicho.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo Tigresa obedecía?

—_Cumpliría como mujer, si tuviera un hombre al cual cumplirle._

Amaba atacar el ego de su esposo. Era divertido, peligroso, pero divertido. Jian aún no perdía las esperanzas de que ella, algún día, agachara la mirada y asintiera ante una orden suya.

Ella había nacido para mandar. Le habían criado como a una guerrera, no como a una frágil princesa. No se había roto los huesos de las manos golpeando aquellos árboles para que ahora viniera un idiota con pene a querer menos preciarla.

Era la eterna lucha en palacio, una que nadie desconocía; El poder de la reina y el rey, disputada entre ellos mismos.

* * *

—Su alteza, ¿Me permite preguntarle algo? —Habló Víbora, que buscaba en el armario el vestido solicitado por su majestad.

Tigresa, sentada al borde de su cama, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Víbora era como una amiga, se conocían desde pequeñas y ambas habían crecido juntas. No había nadie a quien le tuviera más confianza que a aquella mujer.

—Por supuesto —Respondió, sin pensarlo— Y ya te he dicho que me llamea por mi nombre.

—Pero, su alte….

—Es una orden.

—Como ordene, Tigresa —Víbora sonrió— Usted… La noto un poco preocupada. ¿Está todo bien?

El entrecejo de la felina se arrugó, con cierta confusión. No, no estaba del todo bien, pero eran cosas de ella. Nada por qué preocuparse, al menos, por el momento.

—Sí, está todo bien.

Víbora volteó, con un vestido en telas rojas y gruesas. _Maldito invierno, _maldijo Tigresa en voz baja, antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Con ayuda de la serpiente, se quitó el molesto corsé y se colocó aquel vestido, mucho más liviano y cómodo que el anterior.

Odiaba aquellas ropas elegantes, odiaba usar aquellos corsés, tan ajustados que muy escasamente le permitía respirar. Era todo una tortura.

Se miró al espejo, dando una última evaluación a si misma; Su figura no era tan curvilínea como el de otras mujeres, sus pechos eran pequeños y ella, sin los zapatos de tacón, era bastante baja de estatura. Pero estaba contenta con lo que veía. Esa era ella, era la Tigresa que siempre fue, no la reina que pretendía ser día a día. Vio al espejo y sonrió al verse, tal cual era.

Dirigió una rápida mirada al escote del vestido y disimuladamente lo bajó, tan solo unos milímetros, dejando insinuar aquellos medianos encantos que poseía.

Se despidió con una sonrisa de Víbora y salió del cuarto, sintiéndose más libre al caminar.

—Saldré a dar un paseo —Dijo a su esposo, en cuanto entró al salón principal.

Los hombres más importantes de ejército se encontraban allí, reunidos alrededor de una mesa cuadrada, sobre la cual habían extendido un mapa del reino.

—Bien.

Jian ni siquiera levantó la mirada, ni siquiera vio como estaba vestida. Tigresa rodó los ojos.

—Llevaré a una escolta.

—Haz lo que quieras —Masculló— ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Tigresa gruñó. Se acercó a la mesa, empujando a dos de los soldados, y echó una mirada al mapa. Se contuvo de reír ante tan ridícula "estrategia" que su señor esposo estaba marcando.

—Oculten a la mitad en la montaña. Un cuarto que ataque por la derecha y el otro por la izquierda.

Fue como comentar el clima.

Era la estrategia que siempre usaba, aunque de diferentes maneras. Jian levantó una furiosa mirada hacia ella, pero Tigresa tan solo le devolvió una altiva sonrisa.

—General Po —Llamó él— Acompañe a… mi esposa a su paseo.

Tigresa sonrió para sus adentros… _Oh, Jian. A veces, hasta podría amarte._

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí… La semana que viene subiré el otro capítulo, (O tal vez antes, depende de cuánto me aguante las ganas). Ni modo. Comenten, chicos. Quiero saber qué tal me quedó la idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como soy una impaciente de primera… ¡He aquí el segundo capítulo! Bueno, bueno, no aplaudan tanto che *Se escuchan grillos*… Ejem, incómodo, en fin… **

**KastorOFC: **¡Oie, tú!... ¿Por qué borraste tus historias? Juro que casi lloré cuando las busqué y no estaban… En fin, ¡Wiiii! ¡Kastor comentó mi fic!... ¡Y le gustó!... Ok, ya xD Eres un genio de la comedia, chico xD

**geraldCullenBlack: **Pff… Tu no odias nada de mí… Admítelo, no puedes odiarme, nena… Necesitas a esta pervy (¿.. JAJAJAJAJAJ

**AlienHeart1915: **Bueno, no estoy muy a favor que se diga… Pero recordemos que Tigresa ni siquiera se casó con Jian porque quiso. Fue obligada, así que, pobre, perdónale esta xDD… Pff, las únicas joyas de Jian con valor son las que lleva en los anillos del dedo xD

**pabillidge90: **Tomo café… Mucho, mucho café… Lo cual es lo mismo xD

**dracot: **Bueno, a veces, algo diferente esta bueno… Aunque pueda ser un desastre en el proceso, vale la pena arriesgar.

**nina23: **Pues… Solamente se me ocurren, solo así… Tengo 15 años :3 Soy una bebita xD

**Leonard kenway: **Bueno, bueno… La continúo xDD

**Rokenbu; **Jajajajaja… Tu comentario… Me tenté, xD Jajajaja… ¡¿Oye?! ¡¿Qué reputación?!... Shhh, calla xD

**CrWolf: **Perverso es mi segundo nombre… Ok,no… xD Jaja

**fanatico z: **A fanaico z guta mucho… Ay, no sé, me acordé de la abuelita del perezoso de la era del hielo xD… Bueno, bueno… Tigresa es una loquilla…

**Chulita99: **Ah, re… Lol (¿

**Cuando uno ama, y lo hace de corazón, no hay nada que suene demasiado difícil o arriesgado… Sea lo que sea, si uno lo hace por amor, lo hará a como haya lugar, sin importarle sobre qué o quienes tenga que pasar… Po está dispuesto a hacerlo. Día a día, pone su cuello en la horca al atreverse a tocar a su reina. Pero a él no le interesa morir. Si es por ella, cualquier precio es poco.**

**Sin embargo, Tigresa, ¿Estará dispuesta a lo mismo? **

**"El pecado, por más que con buena intención se obre, no deja de ser pecado"**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Adoraba el aire fresco que podía respirarse por aquellos lugares, impregnado del aroma de las pequeñas flores._

_No había nadie a kilómetros._

_Nadie que oyera sus risas, nadie que viera las desvergonzadas pasión de sus labios al besar al otro, nadie que siquiera pudiera imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento._

_El suave césped y la tierra eran su lecho, el cielo su único testigo. _

_El silencio llenó el lugar, irrumpido únicamente por suave jadeo se ambos, mientras las robustas manos del panda recorrían sin timidez alguna el exquisito cuerpo de su reina._

_Sus orbes color esmeralda contemplaban con devoción aquel color carmín, oscurecido por el deseo. Sonrieron… y en sus sonrisas, dijeron todo aquello que callaba en palabras._

* * *

Comenzaba a atardecer. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, tiñendo de hermosos tonos ambarinos el cielo. El viento comenzaba a ser más frío de lo usual, pero ella, envuelta en los cálidos brazos del soldado, apenas si notaba aquel cambio. El pecho del oso era una buena almohada y el suave latir de aquel corazón la mejor nana.

Sonrió, a gusto en aquel lugar, disfrutando las distraídas caricias que el panda le regalaba.

—Deberíamos volver, señora —Habló él, con voz ronca— Su esposo ha de estar preocupado.

—Po, llámame por mi nombre.

—Lo lamento… —Dudó— Tigresa.

Tigresa giró en los brazos del oso, apoyando la mandíbula en su pecho, observándole.

Mentiría al decir que le era indiferente a aquel hombre, mentiría al decir que solo era alguien sin importancia. No decía amarlo, pero si podría admitir que le tenía un cariño mucho más grande del que pudiera sentir hacia cualquier otra persona.

Sonrió y tiernamente besó el pecho de aquel soldado, extrañada al ver que él no bajaba la mirada a verla, como usualmente haría.

—¿Sucede algo, Po? — Llamó, con voz tierna.

El suspiró. Sus ojos fijos en el cielo.

—Puedo ser sincero con usted —Habló— Tengo miedo, señora.

Tigresa supo exactamente a qué se refería.

Si los descubrían, ambos pagarían las consecuencias. Ambos serían enviados a la horca. Pero ella no temía. No tenía nada por qué temer. Prefería pecar y pagar luego, a vivir como una infeliz al lado de un hombre que no solo no la quería, sino que ni siquiera le tenía el mínimo grado de respeto. Prefería lamentarse luego, a despertar un día y preguntar como hubiera sido.

Se enderezó, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Po, y tiernamente juntó sus labios con los de él. El beso fue correspondido de inmediato, sin dudas, sin miedos, y ella, una vez más, se sintió flotar en la nube más alta del cielo.

Los brazos del panda le rodearon la cintura, abrazándola posesivamente, y ella tan solo sonrió.

—No permitiré que nada te pase —Aseguró.

Apoyó su frente en la de él, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

—No temo por mi —Corrigió Po— Temo por usted.

—Yo estaré bien —Habló ella, con una sonrisa— Si muero, moriré feliz.

Po le observó. Observó aquellos ojos que tanto amaba. Se había enamorado de su reina, de su señora, de aquella mujer que una tarde entró a la armería y le pidió que la besara.

* * *

Los fríos ojos verdes de Jian observaron sin emoción alguna a la mujer recostada a su lado. Casi por inercia, estiró una mano y delineó la curvilínea de la tigresa de bengala, acercándose por detrás para besar con lascivia su cuello.

La mujer suspiró, agradeciendo las atenciones de su majestad y una vez más, se dejó hacer cuanto él quiso, se dejó tomar por aquel despreciable hombre.

—Vete —Masculló Jian, al terminar— Tigresa no puede verte aquí.

Sin contemplaciones hacia ella, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón. Desde allí, podía ver a la que era su esposa, caminando por el jardín, bastante cerca de aquel panda. Ambos reían, ninguno apartaba la mirada de los ojos del otro.

La ira le llenó el pecho y sus garras se clavaron en el barandal al cual se sostenía. _Puta._

La hermosa felina, aún recostada de lado en la cama, rio con amargura.

—¿Y desde cuando te importa que mi hermana te atrape encamándote con alguien más?

—Cállate.

La amargura teñía la voz del tigre.

—Jian…

—No recuerdo haberte dado orden de llamarme por mi nombre —Masculló, con malicia— Dije que te fueras. Ya no me sirves… por ahora.

La tigresa de bengala se levantó del lecho, cubriéndose con las sábanas, y caminó hacia el balcón. Se detuvo detrás de Jian y sin pensarlo, le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos.

Él gruñó, pero ella le ignoró. Sus brazos rodearon con fuerza al felino.

—Estoy embarazada.

Silencio… y de un momento a otro, Jian la empujó con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo.

—No me incumbe —Masculló.

—Es tuyo.

—Mientes.

El tigre blanco caminaba de un lado a otro. No quiso mirar hacia la mujer que, envuelta en la sábana, le observaba desde el suelo. No quiso observar aquellos ojos, idénticos a los de Tigresa, observarle con dolor y angustia. No, ese hijo no era de él.

Ella se levantó, sintiendo las lágrimas picar en sus ojos. De donde pudo, sacó valor y se plantó delante de Jian, mirándole a los ojos.

—Es tuyo —Repitió— Lo juro.

Ella intentó tocarle el rostro, pero Jian le sujetó de las muñecas, clavándole las garras en la piel. Ella sollozó. El gruñó, enseñando los dientes, y acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Eres una ramera —Masculló, con desprecio— Y no me vas a encajar el hijo de cualquier otro que te haya abierto las piernas.

La empujó, aventándola a la cama, y salió de aquel cuarto… Necesitaba aire fresco.

* * *

La cena era silenciosa, como de costumbre. La mesa era extensa, tal vez demasiado, y cada uno tenía su asiento en una de las puntas, lo más apartados posibles. No hablaban, no se miraban, ni siquiera se molestaban a fijarse si el otro seguía sentado o ya se había retirado.

Tigresa olfateó el aire. Reconocía aquel aroma a lilas en la ropa de Jian. Levantó la mirada, apenas por unos segundos, y arqueó la ceja, antes de volver a su cena.

_Así que con Akame, ¿Eh?... _Akame era su hermana, su gemela. Eran prácticamente idénticas, excepto por un pequeño detalle; Mientras Tigresa se quebraba las manos aprendiendo a pelear, Akame solía quebrarse las garras aprendiendo modales y etiqueta con la institutriz. La educación de ambas había sido muy diferente. ¿Por qué? Tigresa jamás lo supo, aunque siempre lo agradeció.

—Hoy… Tardaste más de lo habitual.

La ronca voz de Jian le llamó la atención.

Tigresa se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo.

—Meditaba y se me fue el tiempo.

Los labios del tigre se torcieron en una desagradable mueca.

—Que conveniente —Masculló— Justo hoy, que fuiste con el panda.

La mano de Tigresa se tensó en el cubierto. Levantó la mirada, observando a su esposo por debajo de las pestañas, y gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Y tú que me cuentas de tu día, querido? —Preguntó, maliciosa— ¿Es idea mía o mi hermana, Akame, anduvo por aquí?

—Vino de visita —Jian se fijó en el vestido de Tigresa— Te cambiaste. ¿Qué tenía el anterior?

—Me enganché la falda con una rama.

_Y que rama, _pensó, divertida, al recordar las manos del panda rasgar la tela de su vestido.

—Ah.

—Tienes un rasguño —Tigresa se llevó el dedo índice al cuello— Ahí.

Jian se llevó la mano al cuello por acto reflejo, un tanto tenso, y rápidamente relajó la postura al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer. Sonrió y volvió a tomar el cubierto, riendo por lo bajo.

—Me lo habrás echo tú —Intentó bromear.

Tigre emitió una sarcástica risa.

—Ay, mi amor, pero qué imaginación la tuya.

—Solías usar mucho las garras, gata.

—Y tú solías usar el pene —Replicó.

—Tú cumplías como debías.

—Lo mismo digo, señor mío.

Jian se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, dejando caer con rudeza sus puños en la mesa. El sonido del golpe resonó alto en la habitación y se escuchó en varios pasillos. Tigresa le miró con aburrimiento, serena, como si no tuviera a un tigre dos veces más grande que ella gruñendo y enseñando las garras.

Viendo que aquellos numeritos ya no parecían tener el mismo efecto en su esposa, Jian se enderezó, recobrando algo de su compostura.

—Eres vulgar como cualquier mujerzuela.

Tigresa sonrió y lanzó un juguetón beso al aire.

—Pensé que te gustaban vulgares, cielo.

Jian eligió no responder. Volteó y se marchó del comedor, cerrando las puertas bruscamente tras él.

* * *

En esas épocas las guerras eran pan de cada día. Jian solía platicar las estrategias con el general Po, pero sin que el tigre supiera, este las consultaba más tarde con Tigresa. Muy pocas eran las veces que ganaban alguna batalla gracias a su rey. Incluso los soldados más viejos, que no veían con buenos ojos la participación de la tigresa entre ellos, aceptaban que ella era mucho más fiable.

Aquella tarde, el general Po y la mitad de sus hombres se presentaron en el salón principal.

Tai Lung, el mejor soldado después de Po, hablaba con voz monótona y aburrida sobre la victoria del día en las montañas. Las noticias eran buenas, pero Jian parecía furioso. Rugió, acallando a todos, y su puño golpeó con fuerza el posa brazo dorado de su trono.

—¡¿Y quién les dio autorización de cambiar el plan?!

Silencio.

Po dio un paso al frente.

—Con todo respetos, el enemigo cayó —Habló— Creo que eso es todo lo que cuenta.

Nadie delataría a Tigresa. Nadie… Pero no era necesario. Jian conocía lo suficiente a su esposa como para reconocer cuando había un idea suya entre los hombres del ejército.

—Todos afuera —Ordenó— Les llamaré en un momento.

Nadie se atrevió a replicar.

Los ojos de Po se desviaron hacia Tigresa, pero ella tan solo le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa traviesa tan típica en ella, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Ella no temía… Pero Po si temía por ella.

Todos se fueron y el silencio llenó el salón. Jian se levantó de su trono, arrastrando la ostentosa capa de caras telas de un lado a otro por el pulido suelo. Tigresa podía oírle gruñir y hubiera dicho algo, alguno de sus mordaces comentarios, si no supiera que el tigre blanco estaba realmente enojado. No es que le temiera o le importara en lo más mínimo, solo no estaba de humor de discutir.

—Eres…

—Si vas a insultarme, detente, porque no estoy de humor para esas cosas.

—¡Tú nunca aprendes! —Estalló él— ¡Joder, mujer! ¡¿Es que te gusta que te zurren?!

Tigresa rugió.

Se colocó de pie y a zancadas, avanzó hacia el tigre blanco. Enseñando los dientes, se plató delante de él, empujándole con fuerza.

—¡Inténtalo! —Desafió— ¡Vamos, golpéame, hombre!

Y tal como ella esperaba, el puño del tigre blanco se acercó velozmente hacia su rostro… Esperaba sentir dolor, esperaba sentir aquella sensación asfixiante en su rostro. Pero eso no pasó.

Jian ni siquiera la tocó. Se detuvo a milímetros.

—No vales ni eso—Murmuró, con desprecio— Ve a sentarte. A la noche hablaremos.

Jian caminó hacia las puertas y las abrió, dando la orden a los hombres de que volvieran a entrar.

Tigresa gruñó y volvió a su lugar. Uno a uno, los soldados entraron, y cuando Po lo hizo, sus ojos rápidamente buscaron los de ella. Sonrió, tranquilizadora, dejándole ver al preocupado panda que no había pasado nada. _No, nada_, pero no iba a negar que aquel "a la noche hablamos" le puso nerviosa.

Jian no dejaba alguna discusión para la noche, a menos que tuviera razones para ello… Y las razones de Jian solían limitarse a una sola cosa; Sexo. La idea de que la tocara le dio asco.

El tigre blanco observó con atención el mapa sobre la mesa. Debía admitir que Tigresa era inteligente, tal vez demasiado, y que sus ideas no estaban mal. Tomó aire y lo exhaló. No entendía las líneas dibujadas en el amarillento papel y la tosca caligrafía de la mujer no ayudaban.

Finalmente bufó, molesto por lo que iba a hacer;

—Acabo de recordar unos asuntos importantes —Se excusó. Mentira— Dejo a mi esposa a cargo.

E incluso Tigresa se sorprendió con aquella orden.

—Afuera. Todos —Ordenó, en cuanto Jian se hubo ido— Menos usted, general Po. Con usted tengo que tratar el asunto de las estrategias.

Nadie sospechó nada. Nadie se negó.

Nadie vio la traviesa sonrisa en el rostro de su reina, ni la manera en que los ojos del panda la observaban.

Uno a uno, los soldados salieron y finalmente la puerta de cerró. Ninguno esperó, demasiado habían esperado ya. Tigresa se colocó de pie y Po la recibió en sus brazos, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado y ferviente beso, que no tardó en consumirles todo el aire de sus pulmones, arrancándole algunos jadeos.

En esos momentos, el deseo les dominaba. A ninguno se le ocurrió pensar que estaban en un lugar donde fácilmente podrían atraparlos, a ninguno les importó que alguien pudiera entrar por aquella puerta.

La idea de ser descubiertos solo volvía aquella situación más excitante.

Las manos de Tigresa tomaron con anhelo la nuca del oso, acercándole más, mientras que las robustas manos de Po le recorrían el contorno de su cintura.

La traviesa caricia se coló por debajo de la falda, subiendo hasta tocar el cordel del corsé, desatándolo de un solo y pequeño jalón. Tigresa jadeó, tomando aire, agradecida por aquello, y Po sonrió sobre los labios de su amada.

—Ven…

Tigresa rio y empujó al panda, haciéndole caer sobre el trono de Jian… Po observó a la felina, sorprendido por aquel atrevimiento, pero ella se apresuró a callar con un beso sea lo que sea que fuera a decirle. Sin rodeos, se subió al regazo del oso, sentándose a horcajadas, y Po se dejó llevar por el placer que le regalaba el sutil e insinuante vaivén de las caderas de la felina.

Pero ninguno pensó, a ninguno se le ocurrió pensar que, en palacio, todas las paredes tienen ojos. Así fue durante generaciones. Traiciones, desamores, romances y mucho más. Todo fue descubierto. Siempre hubo alguien que, espiando entre las rendijas, de algo indebido se ha enterado.

Porque toda travesura que se realice en palacio, tarde o temprano se descubre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**He aquí, un final un tanto picante e inquietante… ¿Quién les ha visto? ¿Será Jian? ¿Será algún guardia? **


	3. Chapter 3

**¿VIERON CUANDO QUIEREN USAR INTERNET PERO JUSTO A LA PUTA EMPRESA DE ELECTRICIDAD SE LE OCURRE QUE VA A HACER UN CORTE GENERAL?... (ah, por qué gritaba) BUENO, ¡ASÍ!... La cosa es que llevo todo el día esperando a los hijos de su reverenciada madre se les ocurra largar la luz otra vez (y cagándome de calor), pero a fin de cuantas… ¡Aquí toy! Ya volvió, ya volví, ¡Ya volvimos! (¿ah,q.**

**Leonard kenway: **Pff… Si no hubiera drama, amigo, no sería una historia mía.

**KastorOFC: **Igualmente, te hago responsable de mis lágrimas… Ah, que no xD ¿hum? ¿Estás seguro de que fueron ellos?

**AlienHeart1915: **Ay, pero qué pesimismo.

**pabillidge90: **Hacerlo en el trono solo es una manera más de burlarse de Jian… Estos chicos son unos loquillos xD Tal vez Akame les haya visto, tal vez… De hecho, no es como que haya muchas opciones. xD

**CrWolf: **¡Apuestas, apuestas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas!... ¡¿Quién fue el mirón de la puerta?! xD

**geraldCullenBlack: **Tuuu… ¿Qué esposo y qué ocho cuartos, nena? ¡¿Y YO QUÉ?!... No me hagas usar las esposas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)…

**fanatico z: **Soy una Drama Queen… Y todo es culpa de los fanfictions xD

**Flame n' Shadows: **¡Cool! Aquí le sigo xD…

**Podemos ser las personas más felices en la tierra, pero siempre, siempre, habrá algo que deseamos con el alma y no tenemos, algo que veremos en otros y querremos poseer… Porque es un comportamiento natural en el ser vivo desear aquello que no tiene, codiciar lo ajeno, ya sea para bien o para mal, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. **

**Tigresa no es codiciosa, no envidia a nadie… Mucho menos a su hermana, hasta ahora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_La noche era fría y la tormenta azotaba con fuerza al reino._

_Tigresa llegó tan rápido como pudo y vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver a su esposo esperando en el mismo pasillo, sentado en una de las sillas, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y moviendo las piernas de manera inquieta. Su nerviosismo era tal que la felina podía olfatearlo en el aire._

_Observó al tigre blanco con cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué él estaría allí? ¿Por qué estaría tan nervioso? No pasó mucho para que la sonrisa le curvara los labios. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Desde que Akame le dijo que estaba embarazada y se negó a dar el nombre del padre, Tigresa supo el por qué._

_Los minutos pasaban._

_Los truenos de la tormenta acompañaban los agónicos alaridos de la tigresa que estaba dando a luz en aquel cuarto._

_De un momento a otro, todo se calmó… y la partera salió de la habitación, con un pequeño cachorro de tigre blanco entre sus brazos. Un varón. Akame era madre de un varón. _

_Tigresa se mantuvo a la distancia, mostrándose alegre, pero reservada, alegando que vería a su hermana luego de que hubiera descansado un poco. Jian, sin embargo, no se molestó en disimular sus ansias al brincar de la silla y tomar en brazos a su primogénito._

_Y Tigresa, por primera vez, sintió celos de su hermana._

* * *

La tercera mañana que despertaba y las primeras en saludarla eran las náuseas.

El cuarto día que le tocaba convivir con los usuales mareos.

El quinto… y por primera vez en su vida, sintió el auténtico miedo retorcerle el estómago.

Se miró al espejo, por décima vez en el minuto que estuvo parada delante de este. De perfil, de frente, del otro perfil. ¿Era idea suya o el vientre se le veía más redondeado? No, solo eran alucinaciones. Estaba paranoica.

Miró a través del reflejo; Jian estaba acostado en su lugar de la cama, leyendo un libro. El sudor frío le recorrió la frente. Las piernas no le habían temblado de tal manera desde su primera vez. Tomó aire y dejando a un lado las dudas y los miedos, caminó hacia la cama.

—¡Joder, Tigresa! —Maldijo Jian, cuando ella apagó la flama de la vela, dejando el cuarto a oscuras.

Tigresa rodó los ojos. Si tenía algo de suerte, no tardaría mucho.

Con delicadeza, se deslizó debajo de las sábanas, acariciando las piernas de Jian con las suyas. El cuerpo del tigre blanco se tensó cuando ella besó sobre su pecho. Tigresa cubrió el torso de su esposo con ligeros besos y caricias, bajando cada vez más y más, solo para después volver a subir.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo eso? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besó el cuerpo de su esposo, que le tocó de aquella manera? No lo recordaba, pero estaba segura que esta sería la última.

Deslizó su mano derecha por el abdomen del tigre y sin rodeos, bajó hacia su miembro, sujetándolo con decisión.

—¡Tigresa!

Ella le ignoró.

No quería rodeos. No buscaba arrumacos, ni jueguitos previos. Tan pronto sintió la erección del tigre en sus manos, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él… y una vez más, ambos se unieron en uno.

Rápido comenzó, rápido terminaron.

Jian en ningún momento puso resistencia a ninguna de las atenciones de su esposa. En cuanto estuvo satisfecho, se la quitó de encima, como haría con cualquiera se sus mujerzuelas, sin siquiera mirarle. Pero no porque no quisiera. No quería mirarle y que ella viera el anhelo en el verde oscuro de sus ojos, temía que ella descubriera el deseo que aún le oscurecía la mirada.

No fue hasta ese momento que supo cuánto extrañaba el cuerpo de su esposa. Cuanto anhelaba el toque de aquellas manos meticulosas, de cuanto deseaba que aquellos delgados y delicados labios le mimaran con especial dedicación. No fue hasta ese momento que supo cuánto había echado de menos sentir aquel placer que únicamente ella le podía dar.

Sin embargo, no era tonto, ni despistado. Conocía a Tigresa, la conocía demasiado bien. En cuanto hubo calmado su agitado corazón y pudo respirar sin jadear, el recelo se hizo presente. Ella jamás haría algo como aquello sin algún propósito de fuerza mayor.

Miró de reojo a la felina, que acababa de darle la espalda.

—¿Qué me vas a pedir? —Preguntó, severo.

Se maldijo de que su voz aún sonara ronca y agitada. Tigresa ni siquiera volteó a verle.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Ya duerme, Jian, mañana me agradeces el favor.

Jian gruñó. Tomó el hombro de Tigresa y le obligó a voltear.

—Dime.

—Quiero un hijo —Soltó ella, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Silencio… Hasta que las risotadas del tigre blanco resonaron en la habitación. Tigresa tan solo rodó los ojos y volteó nuevamente, ignorando las burlas de su esposo.

—Eres estéril, mujer.

Pero ella no respondió. Tan solo sonrió, una sonrisa ancha y radiante… Tendría un hijo. Años y cuando creyó que aquello sería imposible, al fin sucedía. Quiso reír. ¿Qué importaba Jian? ¿Qué importaba todo lo demás? El mero hecho saber que poseía vida en su vientre la hacía tan feliz como nunca lo fue.

Solo había un problema; Po.

* * *

_¡La reina ha concebido!..._

Un mes más tarde, todo el reino celebraba el milagro ocurrido en palacio; la reina Tigresa, la reina que se creía estéril, había concebido. Todo el reino se regodeó al saber que pronto nacería el primogénito sus majestades, pronto nacería un nuevo heredero al trono.

De repente, el palacio pareció llenarse de color. Ya no había siquiera rumores de las fuertes peleas del rey y la reina, ya no se oían aquellos estruendosos gritos entre las paredes. Tigresa no había vuelto a oír reclamos por parte de su esposo, ni a recibir aquellas frías y despectivas miradas. Jian prácticamente se hincaba a sus pies, no le extrañaba que un día de esos el tigre blanco besara el suelo que ella pisaba.

Sin embargo, no era del todo feliz.

Su esposo era el mismo hombre amable y cariñoso al cual había conocido, pero eso la traía sin cuidado. No eran los cariños de él los que anhelaba, ni eran sus besos, ni sus caricias las que quería. Odiaba a Jian, no importaba cuan atento se comportara, ella siempre lo odiaría. Le repugnaba que la tocara, le causaba nauseas que él siquiera intentara besarla.

—¡Mi amor!

Jian entró a la habitación. La ancha sonrisa le curvaba los labios.

—¿A qué debo tal trato de repente? ¿O será que estoy pronta a morir y no quieres decirme?

Y Tigresa deseó con toda su alma que el tigre blanco le respondiera con algún comentario mordaz o despectivo, pero en lugar de eso, Jian tan solo rio, murmurando algo sobre los cambios de humor en las embarazadas.

Tigresa rodó los ojos y continuó su lectura, sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Jian caminó hasta situarse detrás de ella y colocó las manos en sus hombros, presionándolos gentilmente. Tigresa cerró los ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas que picaban por salir. Aquel bebé era todo lo que la mantenía cuerda, aquel bebé era todo lo que le daba las fuerzas necesarias para no cometer ninguna locura. Nunca había sido feliz junto a Jian… pero tampoco tan infeliz como ahora.

No lo soportaba. Bruscamente apartó las manos del tigre y sin mediar palabra, se dirigió a su cama. Por el momento, su único consuelo era dormir… Y maldijo con todo improperio que conociera, incluso inventándose algunos, al sentir el brazo de su esposo rodearle su inexistente cintura.

—Cinco meses… —Suspiró él— Cada vez falta menos.

Tigresa sonrió. _Cuatro meses, _corrigió en su mente. Cuatro meses faltaba para que naciera su bebé.

La mañana siguiente fue la misma a la cual comenzaba a acostumbrase; despertar y oír un suave "buenos días", solo para luego sufrir un ataque de nauseas provocadas por el aliento de su esposo.

Se vistió, desayunó… y ya nada más tenía por hacer. Ya ni siquiera salía a caminar.

Aquella tarde aprovechó que Jian estaba ocupado para disfrutar de un tiempo a solas en la biblioteca.

Tomó un libro al azar y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones. El calor del sol se colaba por los amplios ventanales, calentando el lugar. Oh, como amaba el verano. Lástima que este no era uno muy agradable. No leyó ni dos páginas, cuando ya se aburrió. Era una novela de romance. Odiaba el romance, al menos, en las historias. Nadie nunca lograba recrear el romance tal cual en las páginas.

No supo si se había dormido, pero el brusco azote de la puerta le hizo pegar un respingo en el sillón. Un voz familiar y desconocida a la vez ordenó a las sirvientas abandonar el lugar y la puerta volvió a cerrarse, de igual manera a como la abrieron.

Tigresa se enderezó en el sillón. Jamás había oído a Po hablarle de aquella manera a alguien y cuando la miró… juró que sintió su alma congelarse. Aquellos ojos le miraban con odio.

Se levantó y en un frágil intento, elevó sus manos hacia el rostro del oso. Po le tomó de las muñecas, apartándola de manera brusca, sin cuidado. Las lágrimas picaron en los ojos de Tigresa y el llanto contenido le formó un molesto nudo en la garganta. El dolor en su pecho aumentó.

—¡¿Es mío?! —Po gritó. Tigresa retrocedió —¡Contesta Tigresa, maldita sea!

Entonces, las lágrimas ya no pudieron retenerse. Corrieron libres por sus mejillas, silenciosas, mojando su rostro. El labio de ella tembló, dejando escapar un bajo sollozo.

Po no necesitó respuesta. El llanto de ella ya era suficiente. Aquel bebé era suyo.

El semblante se le ablandó y aquella ira simplemente desapareció, siendo remplazado por el mayor miedo que en su vida hubo sentido. Sin pensarlo, tomó a Tigresa en sus brazos, estrechándola protectoramente en sus brazos. Las lágrimas le empañaron la vista. El pecho se le encogió dolorosamente.

—Perdón —Murmuró— Perdón, no quise hablarte así, perdón, Tigresa.

Las manos de ella se tensaron sobre el pecho de Po.

—Yo...

—Shhh… Tranquila, mi amor —Arrulló.

Tigresa temblaba. Po la estrechó en sus brazos, tanto como aquel vientre que ahora crecía en ella se lo permitió, frotando gentilmente su espalda. Tomó aire y exhaló, aturdido. ¿Y ahora qué?

Llevaba meses con aquella duda en su mente. Llevaba meses despertando en la noche y preguntándose si él podría ser el padre de aquel cachorro. De hecho, en ningún momento pensó que aquel hijo fuera de Jian, simplemente era muy poco posible… O eso según había contado Tigresa.

El silencio llenó la biblioteca… hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, dando un fuerte azote con esta.

—¡Lo sabía! —Gritó Akame— ¡Te revolcaste con el panda, Tigresa!

Tigresa sintió su corazón detenerse. No pensó, simplemente actuó, presa del pánico; Tomó la espada que colgaba de la cadera del panda y sin dudar, apoyó la punta en el cuello de su hermana.

Akame retrocedió, pegando la espalda a la pared. El horro brillando en sus ojos.

—Y tú te acostaste con mi marido, zorra —Gruñó Tigresa— Incluso tienes un hijo de él.

—No sé de qué me ha…

—No seas idiota —Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Tigresa— Te recuerdo que sé cosas que ninguna institutriz podría enseñarte. Por ejemplo; el olor de alguien que acaba de follar.

—Agh. Eres tan vulgar…

—Calla, ramera.

—No me hables de rameras, Tigresa —Akame gruñó— ¿Te recuerdo tu posición?

—¿Y yo te recuerdo la tuya?

La espada presionó el cuello de Akame, dejándole un fino y delgado corte. Sus ojos viajaron desde el rostro de su hermana, hacia la espada que amenazaba con cortarle el cuello.

Po observaba la escena, incapaz de hacer algo.

—Te pagaré —Tigresa probó, desesperada— Joder, Akame, te pagaré con lo que quieras. Solo calla la boca.

Ella pareció pensarlo… No tenía nada que pensar realmente. Era Tigresa, su hermana. La ayudaría de todos modos. Pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a sacar provecho de la situación. La ayudaría, pero si conseguía algo a cambio sería mucho mejor.

—Mi hijo —Habló finalmente— Es el primogénito de Jian.

—Sí, ¿y…?

—Quiero lo que le pertenece. Eso es todo.

Tigresa observó a su hermana. Si lo pedía así, no era nada. El hijo de Akame era también hijo de Jian. Era su primogénito, el legítimo heredero. El que ella llevaba en su vientre ni siquiera era del tigre blanco.

—Bien —Accedió— Rui tendrá todo, lo juro.

Akame sonrió y con el dedo índice, apartó la espada de su cuello. Tigresa no opuso resistencia.

En cuanto su hermana hubo abandonado la habitación, Tigresa se desplomó en el suelo. Los brazos de Po le sujetaron, suavizando el golpe, y ella se derrumbó en llanto. Lloró como nunca, con amargura, dejando toda la frustración simplemente salir, desahogando aquello que le oprimía el pecho.

Po lloró con ella. En silencio, dejó caer sus propias lágrimas, mientras frotaba la espalda de su amada. Ambos temían, tanto por ellos como por aquel bebé… Pero él se aseguraría que nadie los lastimara, ni a Tigresa, ni a su hijo.

No, ni siquiera Jian lograría tocarlos.

—Shhh… —Arrulló— Todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo.

Pero Tigresa no estaba tan segura.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡La reina ha concebido, muchachos!... Para el que dijo que era estéril; ¡Tomá, gil, tomá!... Ok,no xD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_El dolor le desgarró el vientre. Las lágrimas cayeron por el costado de su rostro y sus garras se clavaron en la cama, en un instintivo e inútil intento de mitigar aquel infernal dolor._

_La anciana cabra le ordenaba una y otra vez que pujara._

_Akame le sostenía una de sus manos, murmurándole palabras de aliento._

_Tigresa solo quería a Po. Solo quería al panda sujetando su mano, prometiéndole que el dolor pronto se iría. Otra contracción. Tigresa emitió un agudo y escalofriante alarido, que fue ignorado por las mujeres en la habitación. ¿Es que ellas jamás habían parido? ¿Es que ellas no tenían idea de cuánto dolía? Agotada, Tigresa cayó de espaldas en la cama, sintiendo todo su cuerpo agarrotado y débil._

_—Tranquila, hermana, solo… concéntrate en tu pequeño —Le murmuró Akame._

_Pero no podía. No pasarían ni cinco segundos de que el bebé naciera, ni siquiera le darían tiempo a verlo, cuanto ya se lo llevarían a Jian. El terror le paralizaba, le impedía tomar fuerzas para continuar_

_Otra contracción. Tigresa pujó… No tuvo idea cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de un momento a otro, escuchó el sonido más hermoso que en su vida hubiera oído; el estridente llanto de un cachorro, acompañado de suaves y lastimeros maullidos._

_¡Una nena!, anunció la cabra, con cierto… ¿pesar? Tigresa, con la vista nublada, buscó a su bebé con la mirada. ¿Por qué no se la daban? ¡Quería a su hija!_

_La puerta se abrió bruscamente y allí estaba él, allí estaba Po. El corazón de Tigresa se calmó y pudo dejarse caer en la cama, pudo dejar que su cuerpo se relajara. Él se aseguraría que su bebé estuviera a salvo, él vería por la cachorra. Él… el sueño comenzaba a tomar fuerza en ella._

_Vio a Akame alejarse junto a la doctora. Los parpados le pasaban. Cerró los ojos y ya no pudo abrirlos._

_Alguien le sujetó los brazos y Tigresa sintió el peso de un pequeño bulto caer entre sus brazos. Sin abrir los ojos, rio, una risa como nunca antes, radiante feliz. Tomó a su pequeña, acunándola en su pecho, disfrutando del dulce sonido de sus maullidos._

_—Nuestra hija… —Susurró la voz de Po— Es nuestra hija, Tigresa._

* * *

El dolor la desgarraba por dentro.

Lar garganta le ardía.

Su abdomen se sentía… vacío. Por acto reflejo, llevó sus manos hacia su vientre, y bruscamente se enderezó al sentirlo tan plano. Sus labios articularon un débil "no" y las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos. Su bebé, su pequeña hija, ni siquiera la había visto. Miró a todos lados, desesperada.

—Mira, Lía —Oyó una voz masculina— Mamá esta despierta.

Tigresa no supo describir aquello que sintió en su pecho al ver a Po parado allí, acunando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Fue… simplemente hermoso. Como un sueño, como la más bella de las visiones.

Los ojos verdes del panda se posaron en los de ella y una ancha sonrisa le curvó los labios. Sintió el aire volver a sus pulmones y su corazón latir nuevamente.

—Po…

—No, no te levantes —Le advirtió él— Necesitas descansar.

—Dámela.

El panda sonrió, tierno, cálido. Con delicadeza, ayudó a Tigresa a enderezarse y colocó el pequeño bulto que era su cachorra entre los brazos de ella, ayudándole a sostenerla.

Era una cachorra preciosa. Pelaje blanco como la nieve y rayas negras como el azabache. Dos hermosos ojos de un claro verde jade, rodeado por anillos de pelaje negro. Una pequeña boquita con filosos dientitos. Dos pequeñas zarpas, con garritas demasiado pequeñas para ser de un tigre. Dos redondeadas para orejas de suave pelaje negro.

Tigresa repasó para rasgo de su bebé, acarició con nerviosismo sus pequeñas zarpas. _No_… El horror llenó sus ojos, el miedo comprimió su pecho. _No, no._

—¿Qué sucede, mi amor? —Preguntó Po, preocupado.

—Se parece a ti…

—Si… —Po sonrió. Observaba a su hija con orgullo— Se parece a mí.

—¡No! —Sollozó Tigresa, histérica— No, no, no…

La cachorra emitió un estridente sollozo y Po inmediatamente la tomó en sus brazos, acunándola, meciéndola para que callara. Tigresa miraba a todos lados, nerviosa, y sus manos temblaban. Se enderezó en la cama, respirando agitadamente, y se meció de manera histérica, clavando las garras en el colchón. Ni siquiera parecía oír los llantos de su hija.

Po quiso acercarse, pero la felina gruñó, mascullando un furioso "no me toques", solo para después romper en llanto. Un llanto amargo y doloroso, que le heló la sangre a Po.

—Jian la matará… —Se lamentó— ¡La va a matar! ¡Matará a mi bebé!

Po comprendió. Pero él ya se había encargado de eso. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y con su mano libre, tomó las de ella, acariciándolas con cariño.

—Te prometí que nada les pasaría —Le recordó— Y lo cumpliré, Tigresa.

—¿Cómo?

Po sonrió y nuevamente, puso la bebé en brazos de la felina. Ella la acunó con cuidado, presionándola posesivamente contra el pecho. Su bebé… Su hija. La hija de ambos.

Jian no estaba. Po se había encargado de crear una nota falsa, que citaba de urgencia al rey en un reino vecino, lo cual le llevaría un par de semanas. Akame se había encargado del resto. Pagó por el silencio de la partera y su complicidad… aunque por el tono de voz del panda al decirlo, Tigresa intuyó que había hecho algo más que solo pagarle. No le importaba. Se cobraría las vidas de quien fuera necesario si así podía salvar la de su hija.

Cuando Jian volviera, le dirían que su hijo había nacido muerto… Y Po estaría lejos con la cachorra.

Tigresa presionó a la pequeña contra su pecho, negándose a aquel último detalle.

—No me la quitarás.

—No, Tigresa, no te la quitaré —Le tranquilizó— Solo la llevaré para que Jian no la vea.

—Pero… ¿Y yo?

—Tú tienes que curarte, lo cual te llevará un par de meses. Cuando estés bien, vendré por ti.

—Tengo miedo.

Po sonrió. Sin contestar, se inclinó y besó los labios de su amada. Un beso tierno, delicado, lleno de amor.

—No temas —Pidió— Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Esa noche, Tigresa se abrazó con fuerza a su hija, observando una vez más cada pequeño rasgo de su rostro. Parecía un ángel. Era hermosa, simplemente hermosa. No, no podía separase de ella, no aún… Entre lágrimas, pidió, suplicó, a Po quedarse aquella noche. Él no tuvo corazón para negarse. Ambos durmieron en la misma cama, con la pequeña cachorra en medio, abrazados y cuidando de no aplastarla.

Po le había llamado Lía y a Tigresa le encantó aquel nombre. _Cortito y bonito, _había dicho, con voz adormilada, antes de caer rendida en el sueño. Estaba cansada y la tensión nerviosa le afectaba demasiado. Po observó a Tigresa dormir.

Nunca le pareció tan bella como en ese momento, nunca la amó tanto como en ese momento. Tenía que irse. Por el momento, tenía que dejarla. Se tomó el atrevimiento de regalarle un pequeño beso en los labios y acunó a su hija en brazos, para luego simplemente irse. No miró atrás, ni tampoco perdió el tiempo. No era una despedida, no la estaba abandonando. Volvería a verla, pronto… y ya nada los separaría. Se irían lejos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Se irían tan lejos como fuera necesario para ser felices.

La noche pasó rápido y aquella mañana el cielo se vio opacado por las plomizas nubes.

Sentada en un sillón, frente al balcón, Tigresa no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeña hija y en Po. Las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas. Sentía sus brazos vacíos y su pecho frío. Necesitaba a su bebé, necesitaba abrazar a su pequeña Lía. Besarla, mimarla, saber que estaba bien.

Los días pasaron, tan monótonos y aburridos, que Tigresa ni siquiera fue consciente de ello.

La ausencia de Po había sido callada con rumores que de su padre había fallecido.

Nadie tenía noticias del recién nacido.

Finalmente, Jian llegó.

El tigre blanco entró a la habitación cual tornado. Furioso, caminaba de un lado a otro, gruñendo improperios hacia la madre de quien le hubiera mandado aquel mensaje falso. Tardó quince minutos en percatarse de la presencia de su esposa y dos minutos más en ver el estado de esta.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —Quiso saber.

Tigresa le observó, asqueada. ¿_Su_ hijo? Lo había dicho de una manera tal, como si ella no tuviera derecho alguno sobre aquel bebé, como si ella no fuera la madre.

Tigresa tomó aire, fingiendo un sollozo ahogado, y con algo de esfuerzo, se colocó de pie. Aún seguía muy lastimada, el parto había sido un tanto más complicado de lo normal, según la doctora.

—Tu hijo está muerto —Habló, de manera fría e inexpresiva.

—¿Qué dices?

—Hubo complicaciones. Nació muerto. Lo siento.

Silencio.

Jian pareció tensarse. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su labio inferior tembló con un bajo gruñido.

De un momento a otro, en menos de un parpadear, el dolor asfixiante se expandió por el rostro de Tigresa. Se sintió mareada, aturdida. Jian le había golpeado. Jamás le había golpeado tan fuerte. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a recuperarse, cuando la pesada mano del tigre se cernió en su cuello, estampándola duramente contra la pared, sin consideración alguna a su débil estado.

Tigresa gruñó y llevó sus manos a las muñecas de su esposo, clavándole las garras. Pero él no la soltaba. La ira, el odio, llenaban la oscura mirada del felino, los gruñidos hacían vibrar su pecho.

—Suéltame.

—Eres una inútil —Gruñó él— Ni siquiera pudiste traer con vida a mi hijo. No me sirves, Tigresa.

Tigresa sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro. Jian la estaba asfixiando. Soltó una de sus manos y sin pensarlo, tal como aquella vez, le arreó un zarpazo por todo el rostro al tigre.

Con un alarido, Jian se apartó y ella cayó al suelo, tosiendo compulsivamente.

—Lárgate de aquí, Jian —Masculló— Vete o te haré sacar.

—No veo como…

—¡Guardias! —Llamó Tigresa.

Un leopardo entró a la habitación, acompañado por un par de linces. Jian los reconoció como tres de los soldados más allegados a Tigresa. Su lealtad hacia ella era mayor de la que pudieran tenerle a él.

Sin decir nada, se fue.

Tigresa se colocó de pie, con ayuda del leopardo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad?

—Si… Si, Tai Lung —Respondió, con voz temblorosa— Gracias.

Aquella noche, Tigresa dio orden de que sacaran las cosas de Jian de aquel cuarto. No volvería a compartir la cama con aquel hombre, no volvería siquiera a verlo. No, ya no.

* * *

Dos meses pasaron.

La trágica noticia se mantuvo en secreto… Lo cual significaba que los rumores corrían por el reino.

Jian no volvió s dirigirle la palabra a Tigresa, ni siquiera preguntó por la tumba de su hija. No mostró el mínimo pesar por aquella perdida al enterarse que la felina había dado a luz a una niña.

¿Y él por qué querría una niña? Quería un heredero, no una mujer. En su interior, la perdida de aquella niña no le causaba ni siquiera una pizca de dolor. El esperaba un hijo, no una hija.

No pasó mucho, para que el rumor de la desaparición del General Po llegara a oídos del tigre blanco. Al principio no le prestó atención, hasta que escuchó decir a unos soldados que el oso se había ido la misma noche que la reina dio a luz. Muchos aseguraban que se había ido debido a la repentina muerte de su padre, pero había unos cuantos, muy pocos, que aseguraban haberlo visto por los aposentos de la reina aquella noche… y llevar algo en sus brazos.

Desde entonces no se sabía nada de Po. Raro, ¿No?

Fue precisamente aquel último dato el que despertó las sospechas del tigre blanco, eso y la indiferente actitud de Tigresa. Jamás la vio llorar desde que llegó, en ningún momento le vio vestirse de luto por la pérdida de su hija. Su actitud era la de siempre y sus vestidos seguían siendo de colores fuertes.

Aquella noche, mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, se encontró a Akame por uno de los pasillos. Ella ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, demasiado concentrada en su libre, pero él no dudó en tomarle del brazo, deteniéndola.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Jian la zarandeó, sujetándole con fuerza los brazos

—¡Cállate! —Ordenó— Dime, ¿Quién asistió al parto de Tigresa?

Akame sonrió. Una sonrisa altiva y fanfarrona, idéntica a la de su gemela. Ni el mismo Jian supo cómo hacía siempre para distinguirlas. Tan solo lo hacía.

—La anciana cabra que me asistió a mí —Respondió— Y yo.

—Quiero hablar con esa cabra.

—Imposible.

—¡¿Qué?!

—La señora murió hace unos días —Contestó Akame, sin mucho interés— Lo lamento.

—¿No hay nadie más?

—No.

Jian gruñó y bruscamente soltó a Akame. Maldijo en voz alta, sobándose el rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Tigresa está en su cuarto? —Preguntó.

Fue entonces que la mirada de Akame se llenó de recelo. Jian no esperó una respuesta, volteó y a zancadas se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Tigresa.

—¡Espera!... ¿Dónde vas?

—¡No te metas, Akame! —Rugió.

—¡No te atrevas…!

Jian volteó, parándose en seco delante de ella. Gruñía y la ira invadía sus ojos.

—¿A qué?

Akame no se achicó.

—Me importa una mierda lo que pienses. No dejaré que lastimes a mi hermana.

—Contéstame una sola cosa —Ordenó Jian— Ese bebé, ¿Está muerto o no?

—¿A qué pretendes llegar?

—Lo sabía —Nuevamente volteó, continuando con su camino— ¡Son unas perras las dos!... ¡La mataré! ¡Mataré a tu sucia hermana!... Y luego te mataré a ti, Akame… A ti y a tu bastardo hijo.

Fue en ese momento, que Akame sintió miedo.

Jian avanzó por el pasillo, ignorando las súplicas de la tigresa, ignorando los recordatorios de ella. Aquel hijo que él decía ir a matar era también suyo, no podía matar a su propio hijo. Pero eso a Jian no le importó. Nada le importaba. Estaba cegado por la ira. Tigresa, su esposa, no solo lo había traicionado. Había concebido un hijo de aquel sucio panda, le había hecho creer que aquel hijo era suyo.

Tal vez no era la traición de su esposa lo que le enfurecía, ni mucho menos el hecho de haber ocultado luego al fruto de aquella traición. Lo que le cegaba en aquel momento era todos aquellos meses en que ella le ilusionó, jurándole que aquel hijo era de ambos.

Akame intentó sujetarle, hacerle reaccionar, pero él fácilmente la aventó al suelo cual muñeca de trapo. Las lágrimas de desesperación cayeron por sus mejillas. Respiraba con dificultad y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Tigresa… Su hermana…

—Por favor…

Jian le ignoró.

Akame corrió tras él… Pero no llegó. Jian ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Una vez más, la empujó, gritándole que se apartara, y sin preámbulos, abrió de par en par las puertas…

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

El corazón de Akame se estrujó al oír el inconfundible sonido del metal atravesando la carne. El cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo… muerto, con la espada atravesando su pecho. Todo quedó en silencio.

Akame se llevó las manos al rostro, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

—_Tigresa…_

**Continuará… **


	5. Epilogo

**Y bueno… Llegamos al final. Oh, no, no, hermosas criaturitas mal mutadas, no lloren… (Nadie llora, puta) Bueh, yo si estoy llorando (¡A nadie le importa!) y es que tenía tantas ideas en esta historia (¡¿Quién te juna…?!)… ¡SE PUEDE SABER DE DONDE CARAJOS ES ESA VOZ! (…)… Ah, Así me gusta, gato (¿ **

**Ah, re… Bueh, estoy tarada… ¿Por qué?... No sé, desperté más pendeja que de costumbre…**

**geraldCullenBlack:** Lo sé, lo sé, ama mía, Fanfiction es muy cruel cuando quiere serlo… ¡Claro! Tai Lung debe cumplir bien si quiere ser el padrino… Aunque aún buscan una madrina… Y yo sé que quieres serlo (¿ xD

**AlienHeart1915: **Tú me das miedo ._. ¡Jel mi, Gerald, Jel mi!... Ok, no xD Me caes bien.

**pabillidge90: **Yo sé que todos apuestan lo mismo… Soy un fracaso para mantener la intriga.

**Shiro: **"Shiro"… JAJAJAJAJAJAJa Lo lamento, pero el nombre es gracioso… JAJAJAJAJAJJA… Interesante, ¿No? Muy interesante xD

**Leonard kenway: **Pff, Sin Tigresa no hay historia… Duuuh.

**CrWolf: **¡Uno mas para la causa "Muerte al Rey"!

**Chica sombria: **Chica sombría, tú tienes la papa… Exacto, sin Tigresa no hay historia.

**fanatico z: **Si, soy un alto asco para mantener el misterio… Pero dime, ¿Qué pistas?

**Chikyuukuma15: **¡Obvio que la continuo! ¡Aquí esta!

**Master PAO PT: **Oh, no sufras querida PAO… XD

**El dolor es esencial en la vida, es indispensable. Sin dolor, no conoceríamos el placer del alivio, así como sin angustia, no conoceríamos la dicha de la felicidad… No hay mal que dure mil años, no hay tormenta que perdure por cien. Todo llegará algún momento a su fin, ya sea para bien o para peor… **

**Tigresa jamás tuvo intenciones de lastimar a alguien. Un día, como cualquier otro, le dijeron que tenía que casarse, y al siguiente estaba vistiendo de blanco… Un día, se entregó a alguien que, creyó, podría llegar a enamorarse con el tiempo, y al siguiente… supo que la vida no era como se la habían pintado. **

**Ella solo buscó ser feliz. Se negó a quedarse de brazos cruzados… Supo que había consecuencias, supo que no estaba bien, pero no le importó. **

**Por primera vez, era feliz.**

* * *

**Epilogo.**

—_Tigresa… _—_Susurró Akame, con un hilo de voz— ¡Tigresa!_

_Las lágrimas cayeron sin control por el rostro de la felina, los sollozos fueron imposibles de contener. Sintiendo el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, corrió y se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermana. Ambas llorando. Ambas temblando de pies a cabeza. Como cuando eran niñas, como cuando temían a la oscuridad, Tigresa estrechó a su gemela en brazos, susurrando una y otra vez que todo estaba bien._

_Allí, en el suelo, delante de ellas, yacía muerto el cuerpo de Jian, con una espada atravesada en su pecho._

* * *

La muerte del rey fue algo que conmocionó a muchos reinos. Sus causas jamás fueron especificadas.

Pasaron dos años, antes de que la reina volviera a aparecer en público y un año más pasó para que lo hiciera con el primogénito de Jian; un pequeño tigre blanco, de ojos color verde, oscuros como los de su padre, pero con el mismo brillo que los de su madre. ¿Por qué tanto? ¿Por qué su majestad mantuvo en secreto durante tres años a aquel hijo? Las respuestas jamás se darían a conocer.

Como cada mañana, la tigresa de bengala se vistió con un elegante vestido y se sentó en aquel trono de oro, dejando al pequeño tigre blanco sentarse en aquel que en vida perteneció a Jian. La sonrisa curvaba sus delgados labios al ver a su pequeño donde debía estar.

Él era el heredero, el único hijo de Jian.

—Su majestad…

El mensajero entró al salón y se inclinó ante ella, antes de entregarle un sobre de papel amarillento.

Con una sonrisa, la tigresa de bengala ordenó al ganso abandonar el lugar, antes de abrir el sobre.

—¡Oh, Rui!

—¿Qué sucede, mami? —Preguntó el pequeño de cuatro años, preocupado por la reacción de su madre.

Akame no respondió. Con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios, tomó a su hijo en brazos y estampó un sonoro beso en su sonrosada mejilla. Se levantó con el niño en brazos, aun sosteniendo aquella carta en su mano derecha, y caminó hacia uno de los grandes ventanales del gran salón.

—Tendremos visitas, hijo.

—¿Quién?

—Es una sorpresa —Murmuró, misteriosa, observando aquel trozo de papel.

Rio al ver la tosca caligrafía de su hermana, sintiendo su pecho hincharse de felicidad…

_Querida hermana;_

_Agradezco tu carta anterior. Lía está cada vez más grande, es una niña muy hermosa y curiosa, ¡Amó aquel vestido rosa que le regalaste! En serio, hermana, ¿en qué pensabas? El rosa es tan… rosa. A veces, me impresiona cuanto se parece a ti._

_Po y yo estaremos encantados de ir a visitarlos en unas semanas. Me muero por ver a mi sobrino. Me imagino que ha de ser todo un hombrecito ya._

_Con cariño, Tigresa._

A kilómetros de aquel palacio, en un prado de verdes colinas y hermosas flores, los ojos de una tigresa de bengala se iluminaban como nunca al observar a su pequeña hija de tres años corretear entre risas y juguetones gruñidos, perseguida por un igualmente risueño oso panda.

—Te voy a atrapar… —Escuchó decir a Po, seguido de un divertido chillido por parte de Lía.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, llenando sus pulmones de aquel cálido aire, solo para luego exhalarlo lentamente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estos se empañaron al ver que aquella hermosa visión no era ningún sueño. Era real, tan real como lo había sido desde un principio.

Observó a Po sujetar a Lía entre sus manos, elevándola juguetonamente en el aire, y rio al oír a la niña quejarse de que le iba a arrugar su vestidito rosa y reprender a su padre por ello.

Los recuerdos del dolor eran tan lejanos, que hasta parecían un muy mal sueño. Ya hacía mucho que no pensaba en ello. Dentro de unas semanas, vería a su hermana por primera vez desde aquella noche que había decidido irse, y la realidad era que ni siquiera la extrañaba. No extrañaba nada de aquel lugar. Joyas, vestidos, riqueza. Había dejado todo… Y no se arrepentía.

Tenía todo lo que pudiera desear. Era feliz. Po era el amor de su vida y juntos estaban criando a una hermosa cachorra… ¿Qué más podría querer?

—¡Mami, mami!

La voz de su pequeña de llamó la atención.

—Oh, mami no podrá salvarte —Se burló Po, con una tonta voz de villano.

Tigresa rio.

—¡Suelta a mi pequeña, malvado!

Estiró sus brazos para sujetar a Lía, que reía y pataleaba, pero Po la elevó tan alto como pudo, dejándola lejos de su alcance. Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo y colocó sus brazos en jarra.

—¡Po! —Regaño— La vas a tirar.

—¿Po? ¿Quién ese ese Po del que me habla, señora? —Inquirió el panda, con voz ridículamente áspera— ¡Yo soy, el malvado panda…!

Po se quedó pensativo, obviamente sin ningún "nombre bárbaro" para su personaje de villano. Tigresa rio y se colocó de puntitas para alcanzar a la pequeña, que comenzaba a molestarse por aquel juego. En ese momento, Po aprovechó y robó un casto beso de los labios de su amada.

Sonrieron, cómplices.

Tigresa tomó a Lía en brazos, sujetándola entre ambos, y volvió a unir sus labios con los del oso. Un beso tierno, lleno de cariño, de amor… Que duró hasta que las manitos de la niña se interpusieron entre sus rostros, apartándolos.

—Qué asco… —Masculló la pequeña.

Po y Tigresa rieron, antes de estampar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su hija, el cual ella rápidamente se limpió, alegando de que le habían llenado de baba los cachetes.

—Anda, ve a lavarte las manos, el almuerzo está listo.

Y dicho eso, Tigresa dejó a la niña en el suelo. Lía asintió y corrió dentro de la casa.

El carmín en los ojos de Tigresa brillaba como nunca. Sus sonrisas jamás habían sido tan radiantes. Po la observó, tan enamorada como la primera vez que la vio, y con una pícara sonrisa curvándole los labios, la tomó de la cintura, jalándola hacia él y rodeándola en un posesivo abrazo.

Jamás se cansaría de abrazarla, de besarla, de amarla. Jamás se cansaría de ver aquellos hermosos ojos carmín cada mañana al despertar, ni se oír su nombre ser suspirado por aquellos labios cada vez que hacían el amor… Jamás dejaría de amarla.

Un zape, no muy fuerte, en su cabeza le llamó la atención.

—Quita esa mirada, pervertido —Le reprendió Tigresa.

—¿Qué mirada, amor mío?

—Calla y bésame.

—Lo que su alteza me ordene.

Los brazos de Tigresa le rodearon el cuello y él afirmó aquel abrazo a la cintura de ella. Ambos rieron, uniendo una vez más sus labios en un apasionado y tierno beso.

—¡Suelta a mi papi!.. Es mío…

Tigresa sintió a su pequeña jalarle de la falta para llamar su atención y entre risas, abandonó los labios de su amado esposo, para que este pudiera tomar en brazos a su celosa y posesiva hija… Si, definitivamente, aquello valía todo lo que había dejado atrás. El dolor, los años oscuros, la angustia. Valía todo eso y mucho, mucho más.

¿Quién lo diría?... Todo aquello que había comenzado como una travesura, se había convertido en la razón de su existir.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y bueno… Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia. Espero que os haya gustado (¡Callate, gila, que no sos española, boluda, sos argentina narizona) Bueh… Me hacen bullying aquí xD **

**Chau, chau (Ah, re se creía Mirtha) los leo en… Bueh, en cualquier otra historia que comenten xDDD**


End file.
